1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to music stands and, more specifically, to a collapsible desk top music book stand.
The collapsible desk top music book stand of the present invention includes hinged panels movable into an erect assembly with a post and hole forming releasable assembly securement. When in use, the music book stand is positioned on a desk top at eye level vision and is easily portable.
Additionally, the said stand has a front and rear side with the front side having opposing pivotal leafs increasing the article support area. In turn the music book stand provides means to accommodate various size music books while limiting the consumption of desk space.
The hinged panels include non-slip pads at each end to provide both improved stability of the stand and protection of the desktop surface.
The construction of the present invention may include separate hinges that are bolted or riveted to each panel or may include preformed hinges that are integral to the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other music book stands. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 205,156 issued to Josiah S. Turner on Jun. 18, 1878.
Another patent was issued to O. G. Henderson on Mar. 30, 1934 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,176. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2.726.835 was issued to R. S. Hummel on Dec. 13, 1955 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 12, 1968 to M. L. Criswell as U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,516.
Another patent was issued to Peter Peacock on Oct. 1, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,123. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,817 was issued to Salvatore A. Aquino on Aug. 26, 1986. Another was issued to Keith Mardak on Dec. 1, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,895 and still yet another was issued on May 19, 1992 to Kim N. Andrews as U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,111.
Another patent was issued to David L. Menaged on Mar. 3, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,628. Yet another patent was issued to Douglas A. Olvey on Aug. 7, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,049. Another patent was issued to Perry W. Chappell on Dec. 10, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,277. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,811 was issued to Daniel Burns on May 6, 2003.
Internationally, a patent was issued to Robert Ogilvie Baxter on Jun. 5, 1995 as United Kingdom. Patent No. GB2148703 and still another was issued on Sep. 20, 1991 to Sylvain Jacques Klein as France. Patent No FR2,659,539. Another patent was issued to Yoshio Fujii on Jun. 22, 1993 as Japan Patent No. JP5,154,018. Yet another Japanese patent was issued to Masayuki Inami on Jan. 28, 1997 as patent number JP9,023,932